The hunter
by Nuredhel
Summary: Strange monsters appear near Imladris and when Glorfindel and the twins go to investigate he meets the one chasing the monsters. Before long he is in turn chasing the handsome stranger. One shot. AU. Glorfindel/OMC. Slash. MA rating.
1. A chance meeting

This story is rather graphic, you have been warned, Chapter one is merely suggestive but Chapter two is explicit. The story is also posted on faerie With illustrations.

Prologue: A choice is made

The tall dark haired man stared at the poorly dressed farmer and shook his head, partly in compassion and partly in disbelief. The man stood there leaning over a fallen tree, puking violently and he didn't seem to stop anytime soon. The reason for this behavior lay just a few yards away, the corpse of a young child that had been sent out to herd the sheep. The remains of the sheep were spread all over the meadow, it looked as if it had been raining body parts and entrails and the stench and buzzing from what had to be a million flies were overwhelming.

He turned in the saddle, stared at his two companions. "We have seen this before have we not?"

The elf nodded and the pitch black eyes were even colder than usual, they looked like pieces of polished obsidian, devoid of anything except rage. "Yes, most definitely. They have just killed, nothing is eaten here."

The third companion had dismounted, he walked around, stared at the ground while mumbling to himself. He shook his head. "A huge pack, twenty at least. I wonder where they came from this time?"

The tall man made a grimace. "Heavens know, some moron magician must have opened a gate to the wrong dimension, again!"

The third man threw his white hair back and the expression on his face was serious. "That matters little, what really matters is that we have to stop these beasts before they kill any more."

The elf shifted his weight in the simple saddle, his huge brown warhorse was moving restlessly, eager to go. "Easier said than done. They won't let themselves be caught, not easily. "

The third man just grinned. "She will lead me to them, fear not. She doesn't want such monsters present in her creation. The Goddess will show us the way."

The tall man petted his horse and touched the hilt of his blade almost lovingly. "So, where have they gone from here?"

The farmer had stopped puking at last, he wiped off his face and looked more than a little green. He coughed and tried to stand straight, look brave. "Some of our young men tracked them for a while, they went towards the river."

The dark haired man smiled. "That is good my friend, we'll ride then. The faster we find them, the faster we can kill them."

He sounded more confident than he was, these monsters were particularly hard to get rid of, almost impossible was the right word to use but it was their duty to protect the people of this lands and nothing should stop them from doing just that, even such unnatural creations. They turned the horses and rode hard towards the river and before long they saw the tracks of the pack, these monsters did nothing to hide their presence and were easy to track in daylight. In the nighttime it became a whole different challenge all together and the darkness was the preferred habitat for these beasts.

The tracks stopped by the river and there they split up, that wasn't expected at all and the riders stared at each other with frowns upon their faces. The packs usually never split up like that, it wasn't the way these creatures hunted at all. The white haired man rode along the tracks and they disappeared into thin air, just some burned grass and marks on the ground confirmed what he suspected. "Half of the pack went somewhere else."

The elf sighed. "Then we have just ten to worry about, brilliant. That's three for each and one extra"

The white haired man shrugged. "It is strange, why would half of the pack split up like that and disappear? I do not think they were pulled back to their own world, it doesn't feel that way."

The dark haired man looked a bit sinister, his green eyes were dark. "So what do you think Rheynek?"

The white haired hunter took a deep breath. "These monsters shouldn't get away, not even like this."

The elf made a grimace. "Do you think you can follow them? That is dangerous, you do not know where they went?"

Rheynek nodded. "I know Hawk, I know. But it is my duty to pursue these beasts and kill them, they exist only to inflict damage and hurt, remember that. I am the Goddess own hunter remember? I cannot change what I am, not more than I can change the color of my skin"

The elf sighed and smiled. "I know brother, but be careful. You might end up in a very dangerous world."

Rheynek just shrugged and touched the mane of his mare lovingly. "What do you say Starwind? Ready for an adventure?"

The great dun mare pawed at the ground and snorted and Raigh turned the big black destrier he rode and grabbed Rheynek's hand. "We will deal with the ten that is left here, worry not. They will not escape us. "

Rheynek grinned widely. "And neither will the ten I am to follow, tell Enez that I will return soon, she should not worry about me. "

Raigh just chuckled. "No? She will tear the walls down until you return and you know it. She will demand to know why she wasn't allowed to join us. "

Rheynek just scoffed. "Because she is too darn brave for her own good and she knows it."

He checked that he had all of his weapons and turned the mare around, started chanting and a part of the very air itself seemed to solidify and become almost like a liquid. Hawk hissed, he didn't like looking at it at all and the magic involved made his senses tingle. "Good hunting brother."

Rheynek just smiled and spurred the dun mare, she jumped at the mirror like surface without fear, they went through and disappeared and the two remaining riders looked at each other and shrugged. "He is just as brave as she is, and far more reckless."

The elf nodded and stringed his great bow. "He has quite a task ahead of him, but so do we. Let's ride."

He spurred Trollcrusher and Raigh roared to Nightblade and the black horse ran after the great brown stallion like a ghost.

Chapter one: A chance meeting.

Glorfindel stood there feeling a bit bewildered and confused not the least, he had no idea of what they were up against. He had been sitting comfortably in his office in Imladris when Erestor came rushing in through the door with a speed that indicated that something was very wrong, either his robes were on fire or the whole valley were under siege or something. Glorfindel got up and the seneschal caught his breath and rolled his eyes. "What's the matter? Are there orc's invading us?"

Erestor wheezed and got his normal composure back but he did look a bit pale. "I fear that this is something even worse!"

Glorfindel frowned, worse than orcs? "What? Is it a balrog?"

Erestor shook his head. "No, Malagar and his troop just returned from duty, they have come across a whole pack of orcs, all dead, mauled in the most terrible ways, and some farmers outside of the valley have lost most of their cattle. Something has killed both orcs and animals."

Glorfindel felt a cold chill running down his spine. "Really?"

Erestor nodded. "The twins are saddling up as we speak. Please, it is urgent"

Glorfindel sighed, farewell to a peaceful evening with his paperwork. This sounded serious, a whole pack of orcs murdered? What in heck's name could do that?

And so it was that he a couple of hours later found himself on a pasture filled with dead cows and calves, all the animals were bloody and torn apart but nothing had been eaten. Malagar and the twins had joined him and he had ridden hard the whole way. Now he held the reins of his white stallion and felt like retching, Elladan stood with his sword drawn, he was examining the carcass of a calf and he looked a bit pale. Both tissue and bone were ripped apart and the whole meadow looked like an abattoir that has been hit by a tornado. There were body parts everywhere.

Elrohir was studying some strange tracks that went through the meadow, they did look a bit like the tracks of some huge canine but not even wargs would have done something like this. There was a strange smell in the air, it reminded them all of unwashed socks and it was very strong, and extremely unpleasant. Malagar stood there holding his own horse and those the twins rode and he looked pale and green, he was holding some cloth up in front of his nose and he didn't even look at the carcasses.

Glorfindel had never seen anything like this, ever. It was obviously something new and he wondered if Sauron had managed to conjure up something even more terrifying than his wargs, but why would the beasts then have attacked the orcs? Was it perhaps something so wild not even their master could control them, or something altogether different? He let go of the reins and went over to Elladan who had sheathed his blade again, the peredhel stood there and stared down at the dead calf. "I wonder what this goo is?"

He pointed at the dead animal, some thick bluish liquid was visible around the wounds and the awful stench came from it. Glorfindel made a grimace, was it spit or perhaps some sort of poison? Elladan took a piece of wood and poked at the goo and the twig immediately started to shrivel and it went black, as if it had been burned. Elladan let go of it with a curse and stared at the goo with wide eyes. "This is acid damn it!"

Glorfindel nodded. "Looks like it yes, let me check something. "

He pulled his pocket knife and got some of the goo on the blade, it started creating smoke and the blade melted right in front of their eyes. "Sweet Eru, whatever this is, it is creating acid strong enough to eat through solid steel, what is this?"

Malagar grunted and tried to calm the horses, they were throwing their heads and whinnying, obviously afraid of something. "I have no idea my lord, but whatever it was, they went north."

Glorfindel hesitated, he stared at the twins and two sets of blue eyes met his own, they were unafraid and would go up against any enemy without hesitation, they were perfect warriors but Glorfindel started to worry that this perhaps was something neither of them could hope to fight and escape from unscathed. He had died once, he would very much prefer to stay alive this time.

Elrohir had a stern look upon his face. "We have to do something, the poor farmers have lost every animal in the herd and it will become a disaster if this continues. And if the enemy gets a hold of these creatures whatever they are? That would be really bad!"

Glorfindel knew that his apprentice was right, they had to do something. "Alright, we do pursue, but do not engage unless you have to. "

The elves mounted and got the reluctant horses to gallop along the trail, the tracks were easy to see and Glorfindel tried to determine how many creatures there were. It was hard to tell and he gave up. There could be just a handful or a whole army of them. The farmers had told Malagar that the dogs had went haywire at the time of the attack and that even the chickens in their coops were restless. The captain had told Glorfindel that the attack on the herd had been incredibly swift, a herder had just left the herd to go and take a piss and he wasn't even done when he heard the animals scream. When he returned just a couple of minutes later they were all dead and the assailants gone. The poor man had never before been in such luck, if his bladder hadn't been full just at that moment he would have been dead too.

They rode hard and Glorfindel got a bit nervous, the day was getting close to its end and the sun was setting, he somehow sensed that this would be very dangerous if they encountered these beasts in the dark. They rode up a narrow mountain valley when they suddenly noticed that a new set of tracks had joined theirs, one horse unshod and carrying a rider. The hoof prints were huge and Glorfindel frowned, it was rather apparent that the rider was in pursuit of the same beasts as they were and he was ahead of them. One rider alone against something like that? Glorfindel got a bit nervous, what was going on?

The forest was telling them of discomfort, of fear and confusion and the twins stared at the trees with wide eyes. Something wasn't right there, it was unnatural and just wrong. Some animals were scurrying past them with wild eyes and so scared they didn't even notice the four riders. Glorfindel took a deep breath, deer, raccoons and even a boar ran past them and every animal were heading south, away from the strange things that had killed the herd. Birds were flying south, the trees were moaning and creaking and screaming warnings into his mind. They should turn back, this was out of their league for sure, they should return with a whole troop of the best warriors they had. He had only time to think this through once before something happened, a huge dark shadow came bolting out through the bushes with a terrifying roar and Glorfindel thought that it was one of the monsters before he saw that it was a bear, and it was a terrible sight to behold. Awful wounds covered half of its body and most of the flesh and skin appeared to have been burned away.

Its face was almost ripped away and it only had one eye, glowing with agony fear and rage. That the bear was alive was a miracle and the animal collided with Elrohir's horse and the impact was so sudden and hard it flipped the horse over. The bear roared desperately and Glorfindel didn't have time to react, Malagar had already knocked an arrow and let it fly and it hit the bear straight in the heart and the animal dropped with a final pained groan.

Elrohir's horse screamed and trashed around, desperate to get back up but it couldn't, Elrohir lay trapped beneath it and Elladan was already off his own horse and tried to pull his brother away from the trashing gelding. Glorfindel moaned, it was very apparent that the poor gelding had fractured at least one front leg in the fall, probably both and the huge dark eyes were filled with blind panic. Glorfindel nodded at Malagar who had a new arrow knocked already. "Do it, end his suffering."

Malagar shot the horse between the eyes and it went limp, Elladan managed to pull his brother free now that the animal didn't move and the youngest twin groaned and was pale. Glorfindel had dismounted and he stared at the two brothers, it was obvious that Elrohir was injured by the fall and Elladan looked very worried. "He has fractured his arm and twisted his knee. "

Glorfindel sighed. "Then get him onto your horse and take him home, now. I will see if I can manage to determine what it is we are up against, then I will return too for reinforcements."

Malagar looked relieved, he didn't like this at all and Elladan quickly lifted Elrohir up onto his horse and mounted behind him. Glorfindel stared at the dead bear, it was obvious that it had been attacked by the same thing that had killed the cattle and it did stink. The horses started to nicker and they acted skittishly, the forest was singing a silent warning. Danger, near!

Glorfindel pulled his blade and stared out into the darkening forest, he could sense it, there was something out there, something malicious and wicked, something evil. And it was nearby too, he felt a chill running down his spine. "Gods, be with us"

Then a deep raw voice was heard through the ascending darkness. "If you want to live, do not move!"

Glorfindel turned his head and stared with wide eyes at the stranger who stared at them with the most peculiar eyes he had ever seen. Heck, the whole man was peculiar, he was dark skinned like a man from the south and very tall but his hair was white like snow and his eyes bright yellowish green like those of a huge cat. The stranger rode a very tall dun mare and now he rode past them and got up in front. He stared out into the darkness. "They are near, and they have sensed you. That screaming told them prey is available, they are coming."

Glorfindel sensed something odd about the man, he was filled with some sort of energy, magic perhaps and he looked very confident. This was a hunter who knew his prey and Glorfindel was struck by the strange air of power and dominance the man exuded. Elladan stared at the man with narrow eyes and Malagar looked scared, no wonder really. The man was unworldly beautiful but also terrifying and Glorfindel knew by sheer instinct that he never had met a more dangerous warrior, ever. "Pardon me, but who are you and…"

The man interrupted him with a sudden hand gesture, he stared into the darkness and then he started mumbling something. The air around them began to shiver and Glorfindel felt the temperature drop. The horses shivered and panted with eyes wide open and the four elves felt a strange and restless energy build up there. They saw eyes in the darkness, huge red eyes that were staring with malice and hunger and Glorfindel knew they were in mortal danger. The stranger whispered. "Do not move, do not make any sound. They won't be able to find us and they will move on. Then you can leave."

There were sounds coming from the darkness, growls and hisses and the sound of something heavy moving through the bushes, Glorfindel was shivering, the sense of dread so strong he almost pissed himself and the twins were pale as ghosts. Malagar had closed his eyes and his lips moved in prayer, the stranger on the other hand was calm as a cucumber. His mare didn't move a muscle but even Glorfindel's stallion was sweating and shaking and rolling his eyes. The sounds were everywhere around them, Glorfindel felt the stench and heard the trees screaming in disgust and fear and he had problems breathing.

The stranger stared into the darkness, a small grin on his mouth and the weird cat's eyes did reflect light just like the eyes of nocturnal creatures. It did look insane and terrifying and Glorfindel was frightened of him, he had to admit that. The beasts were making sounds, short growls and grunts and it was awful just to sit there on a terrified horse and not being able to see the opponent, he had yet no idea of what he was up against. All he knew was that these beasts were dangerous and many and strong. The stranger mumbled something once more and the air shivered again, stronger this time, the elegant slender body had a tenseness to it now, and the stranger had his hand on the hilt of a sword he carried at his hip. He had another one across his back and a huge bow was strapped to the saddle behind him. He did look a bit like a riding armory.

The beasts passed them by, the sounds got more distant and Glorfindel stared at the stranger with narrow eyes, the white haired man was in fact grinning. What in the name of Morgoth was going on there? And what was this man? He was no human, that was most certain but no elf either and the power that surrounded him was breathtaking. Was he some sort of wizard? The stranger listened, eyes closed and face relaxed, the mare just stood there with her ears tilted forwards and she chewed on the bit and looked at ease. Glorfindel's horse was still panting and the two other elven steeds did look terrified too.

The rider turned his head, his voice kept low but he wasn't whispering. "They will be gone soon enough, I finished two of them off earlier this evening so there are just eight left."

Glorfindel swallowed, gathered all his confidence and stared straight at the stranger. "Again, who are you and what are those things?"

The rider grinned, a wide grin that revealed that he had teeth that looked rather menacing. "They are called death dogs by some, ghost demons by others but whatever you choose to name them, they are lethal and you have to know what you are doing if you are to hunt them down."

Glorfindel saw that Malagar was frightened still and Elrohir looked more pale than he should, he could perhaps have suffered some internal injury. Glorfindel bit his teeth together. "And you know how to hunt them?"

The stranger bowed his head politely. "Indeed I do, I am known as Rheynek, and I am a hunter by profession. Monsters and evil beings are my targets, in whatever form they take and in whatever worlds they may seek refuge."

Glorfindel frowned. "Worlds?"

The hunter nodded. "Yes, there are countless worlds out there, I am from one not so different from this one, and I followed those beasts here. I know you don't know how to fight them. "

Glorfindel felt a bit confused. "Are you a mage?"

Rheynek shrugged. "Maybe, I know some magic but I do prefer fighting with a blade, not with spells."

Glorfindel pulled himself together, he had to be polite. "I am known as Glorfindel of Imladris, this is Elladan and Elrohir Elrondion and Malagar of Imladris. We were called to check some cattle that had been killed and a bear came running and collided with one of the horses, that is why Elrohir is wounded."

Malagar had calmed down a bit. "Please, we must return, Elrohir is in a bad way now. We must make haste."

Glorfindel hesitated, he felt a sudden urge to stay with the stranger, to learn. Rheynek grinned, a strange pleased grin. "You may ride now, follow the river. The beasts fear running water for some reason. And they do not like daylight either."

Glorfindel stared at the captain. "Malagar, lead them home. I will see what this stranger is capable of."

Malagar hesitated and looked a bit confused but then he nodded and turned his horse around, spurred him. Elladan just stared at Glorfindel for a second before he did the same and Glorfindel felt a bit uncertain all of a sudden. He was alone with this mysterious creature and didn't really know what to say or do. Rheynek cocked his head, stared at him. The glowing eyes were so fierce, so burning and they reminded Glorfindel of the eyes of certain individuals back in the first age, so much power, so much potential destruction. "So, you want to learn ha? Then you'd better listen up because one mistake here will be one mistake too many"

Glorfindel swallowed hard, he stared at the white haired man. "They excrete acid don't they?"

Rheynek nodded and made his mare walk forth. "They do, it is in their spit and in some glands in their mouths too, they can hit you with it from a distance so be aware. And their blood is even worse. "

Glorfindel made his stallion walk beside the mare. "Really? But, how do these beasts look? What are they?"

Rheynek just smiled again. "They are animals from a very strange world where there is no light, just the stars, and they are a natural part of the wildlife there. Here on the other hand they can run amok and create a terrible mess. You see, they cannot eat anything here, it is poisonous to them so they just kill and leave the bodies behind. Their blood is boiling hot by the way, you'll get scalded if it hits your skin."

Glorfindel shivered, an animal which spat acid and bled boiling blood, that was charming. It did in fact beat even a balrog. Rheynek looked at him. "You look like a warrior and I can sense that you have both experience and great courage but I am warning you. This will be no joyride. You do as you are told or else I cannot guarantee your survival."

Glorfindel just nodded, he didn't really know what to say. This man was so overwhelming, so present in a weird sense. He dominated his surroundings and Glorfindel found a strange urge within himself to submit, to allow this male to take the lead. It was strange for normally he would always prefer to be the one in charge of everything. "Now to your question again, they look a bit like a giant dog but imagine a dog made from jelly, the flesh is transparent and you can see the organs and bones through their hide. The skin is covered with long spikes and they look perhaps a bit like a skinned animal, rather disgusting. They have poor eyesight but excellent noses and their heads look a bit like that of an alligator if you are familiar with that type of creature?"

Glorfindel shook his head and he hadn't even heard the word. Rheynek did speak a sort of westron mixed with a few elvish words and he did understand the hunter rather well in spite of his weird lilting accent.

Rheynek made a grimace and thought hard for a second or two. "Right, a rather flat and long head with huge jaws and eyes that are placed rather high on the head and a set of teeth that would make a shark green with envy."

Glorfindel shuddered. "Sounds cozy, but how the heck do you kill something like that? The acid eats steel!"

Rheynek nodded. "It does, there is just one metal strong enough to be used against these beasts."

He pulled a dagger out of his boot and threw it over to Glorfindel who stared at the marvelous craftsmanship with awe. The blade had a strange color, it was white but it shone with a greenish glow and it was so light and yet it looked extremely tough. Rheynek grinned. "The goddess own metal, the only thing that really does the trick."

Glorfindel felt that the balance of the blade was perfect, he felt a bit envious for a moment. "The one who forged this must have been a master? It looks a bit like what we call mithril but it isn't as shiny?"

Rheynek petted his horse absentmindedly. "I know what you are referring too, dwarf silver. We have that in our world too but it is rare. This on the other hand is even rarer and only one knows how to shape it. "

Glorfindel got curious. "Who?"

Rheynek shrugged. "An old blacksmith, or at least that is what he tries to make people believe that he is. In reality he is the one to whom the dwarves pray, their creator and god. "

Glorfindel just gaped, Aüle? Or the equivalent to that Vala? Rheynek petted his sword lovingly. "This is his work too, a masterpiece. Nadharn has saved my ass several times."

The golden haired warrior stared at the hilt, the pommel was shaped like a wolfs head and he tilted his head. "Does that mean anything?"

Rheynek nodded. "The wolf's fang. I have had it for years."

The hunter turned his horse and headed uphill. "It is wise that someone here learns how to deal with these beasts in case someone just shows up here later, but I do find it worrying that they are here in the first place. I and my companions were chasing a herd of twenty and they split up and one half went here. It was unexpected."

Glorfindel tried to pay attention to everything the hunter said. "They are pack animals?"

Rheynek nodded. "Yes, they cannot make it alone for some reason. It is like the whole pack share one mind."

Glorfindel knew he had to remember that for later. "Where are we heading?"

Rheynek pointed out into the darkness. "To a safe place. I will not hunt now during the night, it is their domain after all. They are vulnerable in daylight, that is when I prefer to strike."

The elf sighed. "Why is that?"

Rheynek shrugged. "They have no real skin remember? The sunlight burns them and so they seek refuge and that is where they can be fought. Hunting them out in the open at night is near suicide. The two I finished off earlier were cut off from the pack by a small stream, that enabled me to shoot them."

Glorfindel tilted his head. "So they can be shot?"

The hunter pulled an arrow from his quiver, it was rather long and had black fletching and the arrowhead was in that strange whitish greenish metal. "Yes, but only with arrows like this. Their meat may be transparent but it is terribly dense and an ordinary arrow won't even pierce it."

Glorfindel sighed, these beasts sounded more and more like a nightmare.

They rode for a while and stopped by a giant oak tree, its branches wide as roads and Rheynek dismounted and got the saddle off the mare. "We'll stay here for the rest of the night, they don't know how to climb and even though they can bring down trees with their acid this one is too great even for them. "

Glorfindel dismounted too and let his horse lose, it immediately started to graze and he saw that Rheynek gathered some dead wood and made a small fire. Then he found a small kettle and put some water into it, dropped some dried leaves and berries in with the water and smiled. "Tea, I do have wine but that will have to wait for later, when we can celebrate the death of your enemies."

Glorfindel found his own small pouch of food and sat down to eat some lembas bread, it was dry but enough for now. He got a cup of tea and a sort of cake made from fat, dried grinded meat and berries and it did in fact taste good. Rheynek put out the fire and then he climbed into the tree with the ease and grace of a squirrel. He did remove some remnants of strange blue symbols that had been drawn onto his skin with a cloth before he opened his roll of blankets.

Glorfindel joined him, one of the branches was so wide it was easy sleeping on it. He stared at the white haired male and admired the way the moonlight and stars made the white hair shimmer. And those eyes, unnatural yes but haunting, filled with a mischievous glimpse that stirred something within Glorfindel, something that had been asleep for a long time. The hunter leaned back towards the stem of the tree, staring up at the stars, he was actually beautiful, both with a predatory and a bit frightening side to him and an ethereal and yet very masculine appearance.

Glorfindel couldn't help himself. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

His voice was a bit thin and trembling and Rheynek opened one green eye and stared at him, that tilted grin still on his lips and Glorfindel felt his heart do a somersault in his chest, what was this man doing to him?

"Oh, that is hard to explain, the goddess I serve created me you see. I was born as a human being, as the illegitimate son of a mad prince nonetheless but she took my body and mind and transformed me. What I am now? Heaven knows, a hunter. "

Glorfindel swallowed. "There has to be more to it than just that?"

Rheynek shrugged and put his arms behind his neck, Glorfindel saw that he wasn't just tall, he was extremely muscular but not in a bulging way. He was toned and lean like a great panther and the elf had to tear his eyes away from the sight. "Oh, of course. I have magic now, and I am far stronger, faster and stealthy than a human and even most elves. My senses are hyper sensitive, I can heal very fast and survive injuries that would kill any other creature, I sense evil from a great distance and I am capable of fighting for days if I need to. "

Glorfindel didn't doubt him, that was the weird thing. The hunter said these things so matter-of-factly, he wasn't bragging at all. It was the truth and he realized that Rheynek was a very honest being. "So, what is the hardest kill you have made?"

Rheynek had a wry grin in his face and his eyes were closed. "A God"

Glorfindel gasped. "A God?! Sweet Eru!"

Rheynek nodded. "My first assignment in fact, you see, in my world there are many minor deities, and they all serve the one."

Glorfindel frowned. "It is the same here, we call them Valar."

The hunter nodded. "I guess that word is as good as any. Now, one of these gods wanted more power for himself and he was overthrown by his siblings and bound in the earth itself, deep deep down. But the mad man who sired me managed to unleash him and the ancient god possessed his body and became a terrible enemy. The Goddess created me just to fight him and his minions."

Glorfindel found this fascinating. It sounded a lot like Morgoth or Sauron from this world. "So, what happened, what were these minions, orcs?"

Rheynek laughed. "Heck no, nobody would have problems getting rid of a herd of stupid braindead orc's, no vampires. Lethal fast and clever creatures all existing just to serve their master, heck it was a bloodbath. Literally!"

Glorfindel was shocked. "But you did succeed? "

Rheynek nodded. "If I hadn't I wouldn't have been sitting here talking to you for sure. No, my mate Enez managed to find his one weakness and then I struck and it was one hell of a battle but I survived. "

Glorfindel had to force down the sudden sensation of pure disappointment, the hunter had a mate already, and the name sounded female, not a chance then. "You are bonded?"

He kept his voice calm, relaxed and almost indifferent but it was hard, Rheynek was extremely alluring where he sat and the elf was tempted, very tempted. Rheynek tilted his head. "Yes, sort of. She is my treasure you might say, but too reckless and brave to follow me on my missions."

Glorfindel was jealous, he suddenly realized it and it was a shock to him. "Really?"

Rheynek grinned and stretched like a cat, the sight almost made Glorfindel drool and he had to choke a moan. Rheynek nodded. "Yes, she let the bastard capture her and thus she could steal the key to his powers. And she grew up on the street in a rather shady city, and made a living for herself in a brothel, as a thief. She robbed the customers while they were at it."

Glorfindel blushed, he could not help it. "So, I bet she is one heck of a woman then?"

Rheynek just grinned. "Indeed, and the things she has learned while working? Priceless!"

Glorfindel blushed even more, he looked away from the hunter. Rheynek's eyes got narrow and there was a dangerous flame flickering within them. "So, what about you my friend? Anybody waiting for you back home?"

Glorfindel managed to smile, but his face felt a bit stiff. "Ah, no, nobody in particular no. I have my work and that is all I have time for."

Rheynek stared at him with narrow eyes. "A sad life I must say if that is all you do, work is good but it shouldn't consume you."

Glorfindel tried to look the hunter in the eyes but he could not, he knew Rheynek was right. "Ah, I know but…It is all I know these days."

The hunter grinned, shiny white teeth showing in a flash. "These days, were there days when there was more to it than it is now?"

Glorfindel felt a bit uncomfortable but he started telling the hunter the story of his lives and the tall white haired man sat there listening with his eyes half open and his head a bit tilted. It looked a bit strange but he sensed that the hunter was listening out of real interest, not just to be polite. When he had explained the things he had been through Rheynek grinned again. "I was right when I first laid eyes on you, I felt that you were something very special indeed."

Glorfindel held his breath. "You did?"

Rheynek nodded. "Aye, I did. You have something about you, something which tells me the Gods have plans for you."

Glorfindel cringed. "I hope they don't include a second death then."

The hunter just grinned and laid down, pulled his blanket over himself. "I am sure they don't, why send someone back to have them killed a second time?"

Glorfindel rolled himself into his own blanket slowly, his body felt tense and restless. "I guess you are right."

Rheynek just yawned. "I am, don't doubt that."

Glorfindel heard that the man went to sleep and he remained laying there staring at the stars for a long time before he found any sleep.


	2. Thorougly fucked

Chapter two: Thoroughly fucked.

Glorfindel woke up to the sound of his horse whinnying, he shook his head and blinked twice, feeling both a bit confused and strangely tired. He hadn't slept well at all but he didn't remember why. Rheynek was already up and about, he was grooming his mare and he hadn't put on his shirt, tunic or leather armor. He wore only his boots and pants and Glorfindel had to pull his gaze away from the sight. The dark skinned man was really comparable with some huge feline and the elf wondered if the long white hair was as soft as it looked. He sighed to himself and got up, rolled the blankets up and climbed down from the tree.

His horse came to greet him and he stood there scratching it for a while, he admired the huge dun mare Rheynek rode though, he had never seen a horse like that before and he noticed the long hard legs and the muscular rear, that horse knew how to run. Rheynek finished the job and brushed some horse hairs of his pants. "Her name is Starwind, she was a gift from the Goddess."

Glorfindel didn't doubt that, the mare did look like a horse the Gods would ride. "She is marvelous, I noticed that she must be very brave?"

Rheynek nodded and started saddling the mare. "Yes, such steeds know no fear, they will fight to the death for themselves and their masters."

Glorfindel petted his stallion on the shiny white neck. "I wish I could say the same about Asfaloth here but he was terrified last night. He is a brave horse but that was more than he could take."

Rheynek nodded. "That is normal, all animals sense the presence of the death dogs and fear them, even elven steeds will try to run away from such creatures."

Glorfindel found his own saddle and started to prepare the stallion. "There are elves in your world?"

Rheynek nodded. "Yes, some of my best friends are of your race, well, perhaps not entirely but elves nonetheless."

Glorfindel cocked his head. "What do you mean by that?"

Rheynek put the bit on the mare and she pawed the ground and looked very eager to go. "They are a bit different from you, less civilized perhaps and far more fierce, feral is a good word that describes them well."

Glorfindel squeezed his eyebrows together. "Feral? That sounds a bit like Avari elves, forest elves."

Rheynek finished preparing his horse and was reattaching his saddle bags and weapons. "Oh but they are forest dwellers, most certainly."

He turned his head around and Glorfindel was again captured by those wild green eyes. "If you are hungry then eat now, we have to go soon. We have to use the daylight for all it is worth. "

Glorfindel did eat some lembas and drank some water, he didn't know of the hunter had eaten at all. Rheynek put his shirt tunic and leather armor back on and Glorfindel did mourn the fact that he no longer could admire the hunters perfect physique, he had never seen anyone that toned and elegant before. The hunter was bulkier than he was but he did also possess an elven elegance Glorfindel never had seen in a human, the hunter was indeed a mystery. They mounted and Rheynek turned his horse east and rode rather fast, he seemed to be listening to something and Glorfindel could in fact hear the trees moaning around them. The hunter turned his head around. "Nature itself is guiding me to them, they are abominations which should not exist here and all living things will wish for their destruction. "

Glorfindel nodded and raised his gaze, stared at the forest ahead. This area was very rocky and difficult to travel through with narrow valleys and canyons and dense forest. He was looking for an easy path through the worse of it but he did see something that made his tense up. A few miles up ahead he saw a huge flock of crows and ravens circle and Rheynek had already spotted them. He swore and spurred the mare and Glorfindel did the same, the two horses rushed forth with all of their strength and Glorfindel would never have ridden that fast over such terrain if it hadn't been urgent.

After a very wild ride they came to an abrupt stop, they entered a clearing in the forest and Glorfindel gasped and had a hard time believing what he saw. It had been an orc pack, just like the one Malagar and his men had come across, only that this one had been larger and better equipped. It hadn't saved them at all, in fact they must have been butchered like lambs. Rheynek did get off the horse, walked among the dead orcs with an expression of disgust on his face. "Some of them did have time to fight back, see here."

He picked up a sword, it had melted and Glorfindel did see that many of the weapons indeed bore the marks of the acid this creatures made. Many of the dead orcs were burned beyond recognition and others were badly scalded too. The stench was unbelievable and Rheynek sighed and sneezed. "Gods, this is awful. But we do not have the time to burn the carcasses, some of the beasts may be wounded, that makes them even more dangerous."

Glorfindel swallowed. "Oh, how wonderful!"

Rheynek just sniggered and was about to turn back to the mare when they heard a groaning sound, the hunter spun around and the green eyes were ablaze. "One is alive."

He rushed towards the source of the sound and they saw an orc that lay up against a rock, its face was gone, just remnants of bone and muscle could be seen and the body was shaking violently from the unbearable agony and the shock. Glorfindel had never believed that he ever would pity an orc but now he did. It was terrible and it was just due to the strength of the race that the poor creature still drew breath. Its lower jaw was just gone, a gaping hole was all that was left and the elf saw that the body was both scalded and burned by the acid. This orc had tried to fight and he had to admire the courage it had to have shown. Rheynek just snarled and pulled his sword free from the scabbard. "Poor son of a bitch, even an orc deserves better than this."

He just swung the blade with an effortless motion and decapitated the orc completely. Glorfindel stared at the ground, he felt sick. This was way worse than what any of his people would do to their enemies. Rheynek just shook the blood of his blade and sheathed it again, he made a grimace. "Orcs are scum, filth and dealers of death and destruction but not even they are a match for a pack of death dogs."

Glorfindel stared at the back of the hunter, he felt a bit uneasy. There was some sort of hatred in the hunter's voice and he didn't know if he liked it. It made him feel a bit worried, not as safe as he had felt before. Rheynek mounted his horse again. "I can sense your emotions Fin, but worry not. I do not allow my emotions to rule me, when I am hunting I have to be cold."

Glorfindel just nodded and saw that the hunter now placed his weapons where he could reach them in a hurry. He rode with the reins hanging loose and controlled the horse with his legs, the eyes were moving all the time, missed nothing. The forest was eerily quiet, not even a bird was singing and the hunter pulled his sword again. "I can smell one of them, and it is near. I guess the orcs did cause some damage after all."

Glorfindel felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck, he felt his horse tense up underneath him and he had to force it forth with his heels. There was a sound, a low growl and wheezing, something moved up ahead and Rheynek turned his head. "Stay behind me, whatever you do, do not try to attack on your own."

Glorfindel just nodded, as if he ever would want to do that. Then he spotted it, it lay between two trees and it was barely moving but the sight made him groan and he felt bile rising in his throat. Nothing could look that grotesque, that awful? This had to be a nightmare, a hallucination? The animal was the size of a good horse and the shape was indeed a bit like that of a huge dog of some kind but the head was wide and flat and terrible and the most awful thing was that it was almost transparent. It did look like a skinned animal, he could see veins and organs and bone through the meat and hide and he knew that these beasts had to be close to invisible at night.

The thing moved, growled and wheezed and Rheynek had a sort of terrible light in his eyes now, he dismounted and grinned, a wide feral grin that made Glorfindel shiver. This hunter was indeed vicious, he had to be if he was to survive this job for long. "They did wound this one, wonderful. One less to worry about, just seven to go. See? Its front leg is chopped off and its neck is half way cut through."

The thing tried to get up, to lounge at them but Rheynek was faster than Glorfindel had anticipated, in a flash he was beside the animal and brought the blade down over its head, cleaved it in half. The beast shook a few times and then it just lay there, dead and harmless.

Rheynek gestured for Glorfindel to come closer and he walked forth, very reluctantly. The animal did stink and it looked so grotesque he still had a hard time believing what he saw. Rheynek pried the mouth open, the elf stared at the multiple rows of razor sharp teeth and the hunter pointed at some strange protruding pieces of pale meat hanging from the back of the mouth. "Acid glands, don't ever touch those."

Glorfindel nodded. "Got it!"

Rheynek then pulled the front leg out from underneath the dead beasts. "See? These claws can cut a horse in half and the beasts are way faster than you can imagine just by looking at them."

The elf shuddered, he didn't doubt a word the hunter said, it was obvious that Rheynek had been hunting these monsters before. "Have you killed many of these monsters?"

Rheynek shrugged. "A few hundred perhaps, nasty critters and hard to get rid of too. But eventually they do die from starvation, the only drawback is that it takes months and in that time they can cause absolute mayhem."

Glorfindel got back to his horse, he felt safer on horseback. "I can understand that yes. "

Rheynek mounted his horse too with effortless elegance and rode on. "The rest of the pack has to be nearby, they haven't had time to travel far from this place before the sun got up."

Glorfindel stared at the sun, it had been up for some hours already. "They never move during daytime?"

Rheynek nodded. "No, not if they can avoid it. Days of heavy rain and dense clouds can cause them to hunt even at midday but if the sun is out they will seek shelter."

Glorfindel tilted his head, this terrain could certainly provide plenty of such. There were caves everywhere. "Will the trees help you find them?"

Rheynek nodded. "And the animals."

He put his head back and made a strange sound, it was a bit like a howl of some sort, soft and gentle and before long a group of squirrels came running through the trees. The animals did hesitate for a few seconds, then they jumped down onto the mare and ran around using Rheynek too as a tree. The hunter laughed. "Little ones, show us the way, show us where they hide."

The squirrels were chatting away as squirrels do, they sounded like some pissed off person who has inhaled helium. Glorfindel had to grin and some jumped over to his horse too, stared at him with beady eyes and curious expressions. A huge grey one started running through the trees, yelling all the time. Rheynek did turn his horse around and grinned at Glorfindel, they sat side by side and the elf saw the tender glimpse in the hunter's eyes and found it endearing. The man obviously loved animals and that was one thing they had in common. Rheynek smiled at him and he smiled back, he couldn't help it. "Cute little rascals and very useful, they know everything that happens in the forest but by the goddess, their attention span is a bit short at times."

Glorfindel had to grin. "You speak to them?!"

Rheynek nodded. "Indeed I do, one of the benefits of being the goddess own hunter, I understand every language, even those of trees and beasts. But the squirrels can be tiresome at times, you wouldn't believe the type of gossip they like to share."

They rode after the grey large one and Glorfindel stared at the hunter with disbelief. "Gossip? What kind of gossip? Do animals really speak of such things?"

Rheynek stared at the ground, checking for tracks. "Indeed they do, I have heard very explicit stories of who is cheating on who, which stag has sired most offspring and which male has got the biggest…antlers."

Glorfindel had to laugh in spite of the situation. "So they do like the juicy stuff then?"

Rheynek grinned widely. "Oh yes, who doesn't by the way? But I do sometimes thank the goddess that I am the only one who understands them, there are a lot of secrets that could be exposed if everybody understood the languages of beasts."

Glorfindel had to think for a second and then he blushed, yes indeed there would be scandals if all beasts or birds were to tell of the things they had seen. Rheynek saw the expression on the elf's face and grinned widely, white teeth were shining in a wry expression. "Oh, I see that you too have some secrets?"

Glorfindel bit his lower lip. "Well, this fellow here" He petted his horse on the neck "would have had a thing or two to tell yes. "

Rheynek stared at the horse and Asfaloth nickered and shook his head. Rheynek sent Glorfindel a narrow glance and there was something very mischievous in his eyes. "Aha, you had a tumble in the hay with one of the stable workers right? Your horse claims that you used the other elf as a mare?"

Glorfindel just gaped, yes, his horse had been in the stable at that particular occasion but that he had seen…? Oh crap. Rheynek sniggered. "Don't look so aghast my friend, there is nothing like a little fun to spice up your day and I don't care that much about gender either."

The elf just stared with wide eyes. "You don't?"

Rheynek just shrugged. "Nope, Enez and I don't mind that any of us are having some fun with others, we've got a very open relationship, where I am from few are very prudent or pious, it is against our nature I guess."

Glorfindel didn't really know what to do with that piece of information, he felt a strange jolt of excitement and also some nervous anticipation. This meant that he could try to act upon the attraction he felt towards the hunter, but did the hunter feel the same way? That was yet to be determined.

The squirrel was leading the way and the hunter looked serious again, stern even. They approached a narrow canyon and it was obvious that this was a site where the sun never reached the bottom. Rheynek swore. "Oh clever bastards, a canyon. It will be tough fighting them there."

He rode on and listened to the squirrels that chatted away frenetically. "They are hiding at the end of the canyon, in a small cave. Thought so, seven in all, that is correct. "

Glorfindel swallowed hard and felt nervous. "So, how are we to do this then?"

Rheynek stopped his horse and stared ahead, his eyes were distant. "Are you a good archer?"

Glorfindel nodded. "Not among the best but good enough I guess."

Rheynek dismounted and removed the weapons from the saddle, he did also pull out some other objects that made Glorfindel stare. Rheynek looked up at the sun and he had a nervous expression on his face. "We do not have that much time to prepare so listen up. "

He placed the bow and quiver in front of Glorfindel. "Do you see the ledge up ahead, behind those rocks? Get up there, you can fire downwards from there but beware, they might attack you from behind, the ledge isn't that far off the ground."

Glorfindel just nodded, his throat felt dry. "Okay, and you?"

Rheynek had a wild expression in his eyes. "I will chase them forth with fire, they fear that. And then we just fight until there is none left."

Glorfindel moaned. "You make it sound simple, I bet it isn't."

Rheynek just sent him an insane grin. "Of course it isn't, when you shoot remember this, either heart of head, if you hit them anywhere else it is a wasted arrow, got it?"

Glorfindel sighed. "Yes damn it, head equals dead."

Rheynek sniggered. "Damn right, and now my friend, strip. "

Glorfindel just stared at the hunter. "What?!"

Rheynek nodded. "You heard me, off with it, everything."

He held up a bottle of something that looked very sticky and it did smell terrible. "We need to cover ourselves with this, they hate the smell and it protects the skin against the acid for a few seconds, long enough to get it off I hope."

Glorfindel just stared still, his mouth hung open and he didn't move. "Ah?"

Rheynek shook his head and sighed. "Oh for heaven's sake ellon, this is not the time to become shy! I know you have the hot's for me, hell I can smell that, but this is serious."

He grasped Glorfindel's leather armor and started unstrapping it, the elf just stood there, in shock. Then his tunic and shirt went flying and Rheynek pulled his own garments off. Glorfindel stared at the hunter's glorious naked upper torso and the sight was causing him to drool once more.

Rheynek poured some of the greyish oil into his palm and started smearing it over Glorfindel's shoulders, the elf gasped since it was very cold and then he tensed up. Those strong calloused hands upon his skin felt good, they felt just too good. He felt how his pants suddenly became very tight and uncomfortable indeed and he ached to touch the hunter back. He couldn't stop himself from moaning and Rheynek sighed and stared at him with disbelief. "That bad ha? I bet you haven't gotten laid for ages the way you are reacting to a mere touch."

Glorfindel blushed violently, what in heck's name was happening to him? He acted like some hormone ridden elfling barely come of age. "Uh, well, it has been a while and…"

Rheynek shook his head. "Right, do you know one of the first rules I learned while I was training?"

The elf shook his head, ashamed of himself. "No?"

Rheynek stared him straight in the eye. "Never engage an enemy with anything else than the fight ahead in your heart. If you do you are dead, simple as that."

Glorfindel bit his lower lip. "I know, I am sorry, I just…"

Rheynek cocked his head, his eyes were narrow. "We have little time so I guess there is only one solution to this dilemma. I really need your help and you are useless whilst in this mindset."

He leaned forth and Glorfindel was suddenly getting kissed, a very demanding and yet gentle kiss that made his senses awaken almost violently. When Rheynek did let go Glorfindel was panting and he shuddered. "You do not need to do this…if you do not want me then…"

Rheynek almost growled and the sound sent shivers down Glorfindel's spine "Oh but I do pretty golden one"

Glorfindel gasped and Rheynek grasped him and before the elf managed to catch his breath he was laying on the ground with the hunter on top of him. Glorfindel yelped and stared up at Rheynek's face, there was some sort of grim determination on the handsome face and the elf did in fact get a feeling of fear, of being helpless. He was usually the dominant one but there would be no chance of being the one in charge here, the hunter would take what he wanted and that was that. Rheynek smiled, a sly grin and pressed his groin against Glorfindel's and the elf had to gasp when he felt that the hunter was just as aroused as himself.

Rheynek had a devilish grin on his face, he leaned down and licked the elf's ear, from the base to the sensitive tip and Glorfindel yelped and bucked up against the hunter, wanted to grind himself towards the strong hard body that pushed him down. It was strange but he wanted to be submissive, to just let go and allow the hunter to do whatever he pleased with him. Rheynek growled again. "We'd better hurry then, or we'll lose the light. "

He reached down and unbuckled the elf's belt, opened the laces and Glorfindel sighed with relief as his cock was freed from the tight pants, it had actually hurt. The hunter did the same with his own pants and then he flipped them over onto their sides so they lay next to each other. Glorfindel did take a peek down, the hunter was impressive and more than ready and if they hadn't been in such a hurry he would have begged Rheynek to take him, he didn't care if it would hurt, the hunter filled him with an insane desire and he had barely ever wanted anyone the way he now wanted this mysterious stranger.

The hunter grasped them both with one hand and started stroking them while holding them together with his other hand and Glorfindel put his upper leg over the hunter's, to stay in place. The sensation was insane, he couldn't help himself at all, he did thrust into the grip and delighted in the sensation of the other male's cock being rubbed against his own. Rheynek's hand was slick with the oil and the elf whimpered and gasped and got utterly lost in the sensation of pleasure and desperate need. Rheynek was panting too and his eyes were glazed but he did not surrender completely to the storm that possessed them both. He kissed Glorfindel's brow and moaned. "You do…sing …marvelously mellon"

Glorfindel was in a haze, he could not remember the last time he had felt thus and before long he felt himself tensing up, he couldn't stop himself from making loud keening sounds and Rheynek was growling hoarsely and he increased the speed of his hand and Glorfindel wanted to hold back, to prolong the sensation but it was impossible. He threw his head back and screamed as he came and heard that Rheynek made some guttural groans and felt that he too shuddered and came. The elf felt warm liquid spurting over his skin and the thought of them both reaching completion like this, simultaneously almost brought him to the brink of yet another orgasm.

Rheynek chuckled and stared at the flustered face and the expression of utter bliss, he moved his hand and caressed Glorfindel's balls gently and it was all that was needed, the elf tensed up again and howled as he came a second time. This time he almost passed out and Rheynek chuckled and let go, sat back up and wiped the sticky seed of them with some grass.

"I bet you feel a lot better now? Are you capable of keeping your head cold and your mind straight?"

Glorfindel nodded, he felt dizzy but so relieved, so amazingly relieved. It felt as though he was hovering and he was close to tears, it felt so good. Rheynek kissed him swiftly and got back on his feet. "Great, now, let's finish getting this oil business done and then there is time for some killing."

Glorfindel did manage to get back onto his feet and he got covered with the oil and so did Rheynek before they got their clothes back on. Glorfindel took the bow and the quiver and went to the ledge and Rheynek grasped a torch and another bottle of something and started pouring from it onto the ground across the opening to the canyon. Then he put the torch to the liquid and it did immediately burst into flames. Glorfindel did understand the plan now, the hunter created a wall of flames that would hold the beasts there. He got into position and knocked an arrow and he just hoped that the hunter knew what he was doing. Rheynek just winked at him and ran up the canyon towards where the beasts were hiding, he had the rest of the liquid in the bottle and the torch too and the elf realized that the hunter would toss the bottle and the torch into the cave to get the beasts out.

It was dangerous and he thought for a second that the hunter had to be mad to be willing to do something like this, and he felt frightened. Not for himself but for Rheynek, what was he to do if the hunter got himself killed? He had started to care for the man damn it, he wasn't falling in love but there was a strong connection there and he didn't want to lose a new friend, not by these monsters.

He stood there covered by the rocks and waited and then he heard the sound of running feet and growls. Rheynek came running like a deer, he had pulled both his blades and he was so fast the white hair flowed behind him like some banner. Glorfindel took a deep breath, don't think, just act. The first beast came into view and it almost made him lose his nerve for it was way more terrifying than the wounded one Rheynek had killed. It moved with a grace that was mesmerizing and yet it exuded power and strength in spite of the awful appearance. He got a grip of himself, aimed and let the arrow fly and it pierced the beast's eye and went straight into the monsters excuse for a brain. The beast fell with a loud thud and rolled along the ground and another one appeared and it went straight for Rheynek. The hunter spun around like a dancer and Glorfindel did see that the blade almost split the beast in two.

Rheynek moved so fast he was hard to spot and Glorfindel had to concentrate on shooting now, two was down, he felled two more, three left. Rheynek decapitated one more and then there were two of the ugly monsters and one of them turned around and ran towards where Glorfindel was hiding. He sent an arrow at it but the beast jumped and the arrow hit it in the neck instead of in the head. It wouldn't die from that shot and it kept running straight for him. Glorfindel realized that he had two options now, Rheynek was fighting the last one and could not help him, he had to manage this on his own. If he backed off towards the rocks he would be trapped, he reacted on sheer instinct and dove forwards, over the rocks and into the dense bushes underneath the ledge. It wasn't a very tall drop but he felt it nonetheless and moaned as he rolled through what felt like thorns and needles.

The beast had leapt up towards the ledge and couldn't change its course while in the air. Glorfindel got back onto his back, his bow still in his hand and he aimed and shot at the monsters chest. He couldn't pull the bow very well like this but he didn't have to, the distance was short and the arrow sharp and it did pierce the beast's heart easily. Then he had to roll like mad to avoid getting crushed by the falling beast.

He got out of the bushes and stared at the scene in front of him, the beasts were dead and he felt how the overflow of adrenaline made him feel almost giddy and silly. He was alive, he had survived. Rheynek was calmly cleaning his blades and he grinned widely and his eyes were shining. "Well done, four, that is very respectable. I can make a very good monster slayer out of you mellon."

Glorfindel just shrugged. "I think I have had enough of slaying monsters for now, thank you very much. "

Rheynek stared at Glorfindel and the grin on his face got wider and wider. "Diving forth like that was a very bold move but it saved your hide, you have some rather quick reflexes my friend."

The elf blushed and felt as though he didn't deserve the praise at all. Rheynek sniggered. "The bushes did not welcome you I guess, or is that the newest elven hair fashion?"

Glorfindel frowned, he saw that Rheynek was staring at his head and he got a sneaking suspicion, raised his hand and felt his hair. He immediately broke into a row of cusswords so bad Rheynek cringed visibly. "Whoa there, it is just burrs, they can be removed!"

Glorfindel hissed. "Just burrs?! They are infernal, the invention of Morgoth himself I am sure."

He felt that his entire head was covered with the terrible seed pods and his hair was almost one huge tangled mass of burrs and hair and twigs and needles and dirt. Rheynek turned around, he was shaking. "Are you laughing? Are you? Cause if you are then…!"

Rheynek turned around again, he had tears in his eyes and he was a bit red, mirth was shining in his eyes. "Oh but you do look beautiful even now, just a bit…uncouth."

Glorfindel was hissing, he was extremely proud of his silky long hair and spent a lot of time grooming himself. "Uncouth? I'll show you uncouth!"

He was almost getting physical with the hunter but Rheynek caught his hands and literally purred. "I haven't thanked you for the help you have provided so let me help you in return. Burrs can be removed with oil and I have plenty of that, let's go to the river and I will take good care of you. "

There was something in the hunter's husky voice that told Glorfindel that taking care of in this case meant far more than just grooming and he felt the anger disappear like mist for the sun. He nodded eagerly and Rheynek went over and put out the flames with a spell before he called his horse to him again. Glorfindel did the same and they rode down to the narrow river they had seen in the distance. Before long they found a nice spot where they could camp and Rheynek made a small bonfire, found some towels in his saddle bags and a change of clothes. Glorfindel just sat on a rock by the water sulking. His head felt heavy and he feared that he would have to cut his hair, that was unheard of among elves, they did take great pride in their hair.

Rheynek finished setting up the camp, then he got his clothes off save for a loincloth and found a bone comb and a bottle of oil he usually used on his leather armor to keep it flexible. Glorfindel still sat on the rock staring at the few strands of golden hair that was free from the tangles. He felt miserable, he probably looked like a troll. Rheynek gestured at him. "Off with the rags mellon, and into the water. "

Glorfindel just grunted and obeyed, he got every garment of and waded into the river, found a log he could sit on and Rheynek joined him. He started pouring oil into the giant tangle and then he went to work. Glorfindel felt awful still but it felt good being taken care of like that and the hunter was very gentle. His hands were steady and he worked methodically and slowly so it didn't hurt that much. There were some tugging and pulling but it could not be avoided and after a while the elf relaxed and just enjoyed the sensation of strong hands on his scalp. He sat there with his eyes closed in bliss and was only moving when Rheynek ordered him to move.

The hunter used three hours to get the burrs out, by then it was dark and they had moved from the river to the camp and sat by the fire as Rheynek got the last burrs out. Then Glorfindel took a quick bath to get the dirt out of his hair and went back to the fire where Rheynek brushed his hair through and started rubbing him dry. Glorfindel was feeling drowsy and relaxed and more at ease than for a long time, he just sat there with his eyes half closed and it was no great surprise when he suddenly felt warm lips caressing the back of his neck. He gasped and leaned into the feeling and Rheynek caressed his chest and pinched his nipples while sucking on his earlobe.

Glorfindel rolled his eyes, he was suddenly aflame again and he allowed Rheynek to lay him down onto the blankets. He didn't care if the hunter wanted to take him, he wasn't afraid now. Rheynek would most certainly dominate him but he would never hurt him intentionally and once more he wanted to just let go of everything and allow someone else to be in control. Rheynek had that infernal grin on his face once more, there were devils dancing in those green eyes. It should have been frightening but it was just arousing and Glorfindel squirmed as the hunter started to lick, suck and nip his way down his body.

Rheynek knew what he was doing, by Morgoth's balls! Before long the elf was beside himself, he was groaning and pleading and writhing and the hunter had an almost sinister ability to read his emotions and act upon them. He knew exactly where Glorfindel wanted to be touched and how and he did turn it into a very slow very sensual and very torturous display of exquisite skill and technique. He played the elf's body like a maestro treats a precious instrument and showed no less reverence in what he was doing than a dedicated musician does.

Glorfindel was teetering on the edge, being kept on the very brink of an explosion but every time he thought he was going to come Rheynek stopped touching and caressing and held the elf back. Glorfindel didn't know for how long he could endure this, it was more than he ever had felt before, hands lips and tongue caressed him with such certainty and skill and he hadn't even been touched where he needed it the most yet. The hunter hadn't touched his aching cock at all, but his balls and the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs had gotten their fair share of attention.

Glorfindel panted, he was sobbing and desperate now, he had been so close several times and though he would go insane if he wasn't allowed to come soon. His entire body was throbbing with need or so it seemed and he mewled and whimpered. "Saes, please.."

Rheynek stared up at the elf's flustered face, he was gorgeous like this, close to complete rapture and the hunter chuckled. "Close ha? What is it that you want pretty one?"

Glorfindel yelped, Rheynek had let one finger caress his tight opening and the sensation made him roll his eyes and buck against the hunter. "Oh Gods, I am begging you!"

Rheynek chuckled. "Yes well then so."

He did two things at once, pushed the finger inside of the elf with a quick and forceful movement and at the same time he took the elf's weeping cock into his mouth, all the way back to his throat. Glorfindel couldn't make a sound, he wanted to but he couldn't. He was seeing sparks, heaving for air, every nerve was ablaze with pleasure and when the hunter started moving his head up and down while using his tongue in a most wicked way and at the same time stroking that spot inside of the elf's body that was his most sensitive one Glorfindel couldn't have lasted even if there had been a pack of naked orcs dancing in front of them. He screamed from the top of his lungs, grasping onto the hunters long white locks with one hand and grasping the blankets with the other one, his body bucking and shuddering and arching as he spilled himself completely down the hunter's throat.

He kept screaming until it finally let go of him and he was able to think again, Rheynek rested his chin on his hand and grinned. "You really deserved this, you are wonderful, are you aware of that?"

Glorfindel just blushed, he felt utterly spent and close to passing out and Rheynek crawled up beside him and laid down with his arms around the elf. He kissed Glorfindel lovingly and the elf felt the taste of himself on his lover's lips and it made him moan. He could barely believe that the hunter had done that, given him head. It had been overwhelming. Rheynek stroked his hair. "Rest now, tomorrow it is your turn to return the favor and I expect you to perform well."

Glorfindel just yawned, tomorrow. He didn't worry about tomorrow at all, this was bliss, this was heaven and he cuddled up against the hunter's warm body with the trust of a child before he fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning he woke up feeling hungry, Rheynek was already up and he was making some stew. He was not wearing anything and Glorfindel was in awe of the sight. The hunter moved with a relaxed ease, with a sort of majestic self confidence that covered him like a cloak, he didn't feel bothered at all being nude. The horses were grazing peacefully by the river and the two males sat down and enjoyed the meal. Rheynek was a good cook and Glorfindel was hungrier than he had previously thought, he emptied his own bowl rather fast and got a refill. The hunter just grinned and told him it was well earned, after all, he had fought well the day before.

Glorfindel remembered what Rheynek had said the night before, that he would have to return the favor and he stared at the hunter with nervous anticipation. He didn't know what the white haired man wanted him to do, or how but he guessed that he would be told soon enough. Rheynek just walked around the camp, gathered some firewood, cleaned the kettle, gathered some water for some tea….the atmosphere got more and more tense and Glorfindel felt himself shiver, why he didn't know. He could feel that the hunter stared at him whenever he looked away and his skin felt oversensitive and tingly. Rheynek sat down with a knife and a piece of leather, he tried to trim it to replace a broken strap on his saddle and Glorfindel was fidgeting with his hair. He felt restless, nervous. What was it that Rheynek wanted? Why was he doing this? It wasn't fair. Glorfindel looked down, he was sporting a raging hard on once more and wanted to be touched and touch in return.

The hunter looked so terribly inviting, sitting there with his legs curled up concentrating on his work completely nude. Glorfindel had to lick his lips, the hunter was aroused too, but he acted as if he didn't even noticed it. The elf sighed, his body ached and he remembered the releases he had enjoyed the day before, it didn't exactly make his burning need less apparent and urgent. He squirmed and stared at the hunter who just continued trimming the leather, he had become very frustrated. He thought about getting up and visiting the bushes to give himself a hand but something held him back, the horses were grazing peacefully so there were no dangers there but he did somehow know that the hunter would become rather cross if he sought release on his own.

He stared at Rheynek once more, stared at dark skin that shimmered in the sun and he wondered how it would feel against his own. The hunter had very long legs and arms and he had seen the strength in that lean toned body, he was far stronger than what was normal or natural for anyone, human or elf alike. He saw how the muscles in those elegant arms moved and how the silky hair almost caressed strong broad shoulders, Glorfindel felt how his heart was beating in a frantic rhythm and he was breathing hard, gods, something had to happen now or else he would go mad for sure. He just sat there, feeling as if he had ants crawling everywhere underneath his skin and then Rheynek finally made his move.

The hunter got up and walked over to where the elf sat, he stood there and stared down at Glorfindel who had started to tremble ever so slightly. The hunter was an imposing sight and he looked so very demanding and sure of his own power and strength. Glorfindel stared up at the white haired man and Rheynek sent him a predatory grin, then he sat down onto his haunches and stared straight at the elf. "Touch yourself, slowly. "

Glorfindel gasped and did what he was told to do, the hunter reached out and cupped his chin with a calloused hand. "Continue but don't look down, eyes up here. "

He pointed two fingers at his own eyes and the elf nodded, he was mesmerized by those strange eyes, captured like a mouse in front of a snake. It felt odd not being allowed to see what he was doing and Rheynek almost purred. "Good, continue until you spill yourself but don't close your eyes or look away, I will not accept it if you do."

Glorfindel gasped and he couldn't hold back moans and whimpers, it was so new to him to bow to the will of someone else and for some reason it made him both horny and a bit giddy. The responsibility was no longer on him, but on the one in charge of this. Rheynek caressed his chin and let a finger glide across the elf's lips. Glorfindel immediately caught it and caressed it with his tongue, sucked it in a suggestive rhythm. The hunter chuckled. "Oh I have found such a treasure in you, worry not, those lovely lips of yours are gonna be put to work soon enough."

Glorfindel could feel that he was getting close now, he was sweating and trembling and it was harder than he had thought to keep his eyes on Rheynek's. The green orbs stared into his own blue ones and Rheynek grinned and leaned forth, kissed him with tongue and a lot of zeal and experience. It was the final drop, the final push, Glorfindel tensed up and groaned as he came, he didn't close his eyes and Rheynek smiled and looked pleased. "Oh you are so beautiful my golden one, those grimaces of yours are precious."

The hunter kissed him again and Glorfindel shuddered in the last spasms and let go of his cock, his hand slick with his own seed. Rheynek had really enjoyed watching, he sensed that. The hunter got back up and walked over to a rock on the edge of the meadow, he sat down and gestured for the elf to follow him. Glorfindel obeyed and Rheynek sent him a wry grin. "Kneel down."

The elf did what he was told to do and he immediately knew what the hunter wanted, the white haired man had spread his legs and he was at just the right height. Glorfindel had done this a few times and he wanted to impress his lover and tried to use every trick he had heard of. The size of the hunter's cock did challenge his gag reflex but he managed to suppress it and put his hands on the hunter's muscular thighs for support. Rheynek made the most exquisite sounds, he had thrown his head back in complete surrender and it gave the elf a strange feeling of being in power in spite of the submissive position he was in.

Glorfindel used his tongue with glee and zeal and he sucked and moved with a slow but steady rhythm, he did also caress the hunters sack and was rewarded with a loud gasp. He did start to hum and took the hard length as deep as he possibly could, it did almost choke him but he didn't care. He wanted to please the hunter and the whimpers and groans were telling him that he was doing this the right way. He had to continue for quite a while before Rheynek got close to his release, he felt hands fisting his hair and the hunter had started moving up against his mouth, then he felt that Rheynek started to tremble and his sack got tighter and the elf prepared himself. He took the length deep again and hummed and Rheynek made a strange howling sound and Glorfindel swallowed and held the hunter in position until he was completely spent. The elf did lick the hunter clean and removed every drop of the sticky white liquid, Rheynek was panting and his eyes were very dark. "Damn ellon, you are a natural at this."

Glorfindel beamed with pride and Rheynek pulled him up, kissed him passionately and caressed the soft skin, there was a soft and gentle expression in the green eyes and Glorfindel did feel appreciated and valued. Usually he was being valued for being dangerous and a fierce warrior, this was different and it was exhilarating in a way. It made him view himself in a completely new way. Rheynek did pull him close and Glorfindel did straddle his lap, they sat there kissing and caressing and before long both were aroused once more. Glorfindel used a hand to stroke them both just as Rheynek had the day before and Rheynek groaned and stared at him with eyes glazed with lust. "How far are you ready to go mellon?"

Glorfindel felt brave, and he wanted it all, wanted every sensation, every little spark of pleasure or pain alike. He kissed the hunter and worked their lengths slowly. "All the way!"

He coated Rheynek's cock with spit and pre cum and then he lifted himself and let the hunter slide into him very slowly. It hurt, he couldn't deny that and Rheynek groaned and rolled his eyes. "By the Goddess, have you done this before?"

Glorfindel was gasping for air, he was seeing sparks and the slightly burning sensation subsided slowly, he was filled and more so than ever before and it was such a glorious feeling although there was a fair amount of pain mixed into it. "I have…had lovers…before…"

He was barely able to speak a coherent word, the length buried within him pressed against his sweet spot and he was shaking all over in an overwhelming rush of emotions. Rheynek was sweating and kissed his neck, suckled it and bit the sensitive skin, there was something almost animalistic in the sounds he was making and Glorfindel knew that he should feel at least a little hint of fear but he didn't. Instead he felt a most insane need to just let it all go, forget all about who and what he was and allow every fantasy and every urge he ever had known run free. "You are so darn tight and warm, I am warning you elf, you will not be able to walk tomorrow!"

Glorfindel just snarled and started moving, the hunter's large hands supported him and he closed his eyes and just let it happen. "I do not fucking care, do me!"

Rheynek grinned, the devilish wide grin with a hint of sharp white teeth that made Glorfindel's heart do somersaults in his chest. "More than willing to oblige mellon"

The hunter pressed his feet into the grass and started thrusting up and they found a rhythm, Glorfindel let his head fall back, his mouth was open and eyes closed and it was insane and wonderful and just amazing. Rheynek angled his hips so every thrust touched the gland inside of his partner and Glorfindel was calling out his name and screaming and drowned in the sensation of being filled, of sweaty skin sliding against his own and the scent of them together, of love making and lust. Rheynek had grabbed the elf's cock and worked it in sync with the thrusting and Glorfindel keened and shuddered and Rheynek bit his neck, rather hard and the pain made the elf hiss and arch his back. "Come, let me feel you."

The hunters deep raw voice close to his ear was enough now, Glorfindel had a sensation of falling and then it all just exploded. He yelled and thrashed around and Rheynek held him in place and finished with two hard thrusts, he too cried out and Glorfindel felt how he was being filled with liquid warmth. His own seed spurted over the hunter's taut stomach and the sight was so unbearably erotic the elf just moaned. He felt light headed and Rheynek lifted them both down onto the grass and lay there panting for air.

Glorfindel had never felt like that before, but he knew that Rheynek was right, he would feel sore the next day but he didn't care. He wanted that sensation again, and again and he wriggled against the hunters warm body and Rheynek nuzzled his neck and sniggered. "You are really wanton or what? I like that, don't try to suppress who you are or how you feel, be proud of it."

Before long the hunter was caressing Glorfindel's crotch and the elf gasped with pleasure and spread his legs, let the hunter lift him and place his legs over the broad shoulders before Rheynek plunged into him once more. In this position he was completely in Rheynek's grip and helpless but he did trust the hunter now. They both reached another high before long and rested and just lay there enjoying the sensation of intimacy and trust. Glorfindel did allow Rheynek to take him from behind too and the hunter did bite the back of his neck and left some rather visible marks on him but Glorfindel didn't care at all. He had hickeys almost everywhere by now and his body ached in completely new and intriguing ways and he had never felt this satisfied.

Rheynek did allow Glorfindel to take him once and the elf felt a bit honored by that, he knew that it was hard for someone as domineering as the hunter to be on the receiving end of such play. But he did certainly enjoy it and they finished down by the river with Rheynek on top again. After that séance both were completely spent and exhausted and they returned to the camp fire and had some food before they lay down to sleep, snuggled closely together. Glorfindel knew that they would have to part the next morning, his friends would soon get worried and he supposed that Rheynek's family and friends were nervous on his behalf too. He just lay there and felt blessed by the fact that he had been able to enjoy this time together with the hunter. It would become a most treasured memory and if the gods were smiling at them then perhaps they would meet again someday in the future.

The next morning they ate in silence and Glorfindel didn't want to say goodbye, he knew that he had to tough. If he stayed with the hunter for much longer he would lose his heart and that would be a disaster, he knew that Rheynek loved his mate and he would never leave her, not even for someone like Glorfindel. And that was just the way it ought to be too, he shouldn't feel bad at all. They had had fun and he had learned a lot and that was a blessing in itself. Rheynek had packed up everything and gotten it onto the mare and he grasped Glorfindel's chin with a gentle touch and kissed him, it was a very tender and loving kiss and Glorfindel couldn't help but feeling a bit of heartache thinking of what could have been. Rheynek grinned. "I will remember you lover, do not doubt that. "

Glorfindel nodded slowly. "I don't, and I will remember you too. "

Rheynek grinned widely. "The way you are walking today makes me believe you, are you in a lot of pain?"

Glorfindel blushed. "I have felt worse, believe me. I will survive."

Rheynek sniggered and took something from his saddle bag, placed it in Glorfindel's hand. "Here mellon, a thing to remember me by, that will last longer than the ache in your backside. I want to be remembered for more than just causing you a pain in the ass!"

Glorfindel stared at the beautiful dagger and he felt a bit overwhelmed, he blinked desperately. "This is too precious, you cannot…"

Rheynek slapped his shoulder, rather hard. "I can and I just did, it is yours. Put it to good use. "

Rheynek just turned around and mounted the mare with a swift movement and Glorfindel got onto the back of Asfaloth, although with some difficulties. He did ache more than ever before now that he sat in the saddle and cursed himself for having let the hunter fuck him senseless so many times. Rheynek turned the mare, reached out and touched Glorfindel's hand, he smiled. "Farewell, may your gods smile at you and grant you happiness and joy."

Glorfindel swallowed. "Likewise. Safe travels my friend."

Rheynek mumbled something and the air shivered in front of him, he smiled to the elf one last time, placed his hand over his heart once in a gesture of respect and reverence and then he urged the mare forth and disappeared as if he never had been there. Glorfindel sat on his horse feeling bewildered, almost confused, as if he doubted his own senses. He stared at the dagger, it was glowing slightly and he knew it was a very precious gift indeed. These three days had been real, not an illusion, not a dream. And he already knew that they had changed him somehow, transformed him. He would never again try to be someone or something that he wasn't, that was for darn sure. He petted his horse tenderly. "And now boy, back to Imladris but walk steadily please, your master has had a little bit too much fun."

The stallion just snorted and cantered off and Glorfindel cringed and knew that he would be in a terrible state when he got back home. How was he going to explain this? Oh heck, to Morgoth with everything. The truth was always the best option wasn't it. And it wasn't exactly a secret that he did prefer males, it was the one secret of which everybody knew everything. He sighed and let the horse set the pace.

He did return to Imladris late that evening, the sun was setting and the stable master and some other elves came to greet him. Erestor and Elrond were there and so were Lindir and the twins, Elrohir looked very well now with a splint on his arm and he wasn't pale anymore.

Glorfindel slid down from Asfaloth and cringed when his feet touched the ground, darn he was aching, his thigh and hip muscles had been stretched a bit too much on a couple of occasions and he felt that now. And his rear was aching like crazy, he would ask Elrond for some remedies later, there had to be something that could remove that pain for sure?

The healer stared at the strange gait the golden haired warrior had gotten and his face did reveal a huge dose of confusion and worry too. Glorfindel sent them all a sheepish grin, they all wondered about the same thing and he just shrugged. "Worry not, I am not injured. I just got thoroughly fucked!"

He didn't stay to watch all the flabbergasted faces and expressions, he sniggered internally as he limped up to his quarters for a hot bath and a good meal. In the nights to come he knew he would dream of skin dark as oiled leather, hair as white as freshly fallen snow and a pair of eyes as green as the very spring itself and it would be dreams worth enjoying.


End file.
